Be Alright
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Sequel to 'As Long As You Love Me.' Cilan's thoughts on his relationship with Iris as a song pops into his head. Will everything Be Alright? Please R&R.


**Hello :) Here is another oneshot. It's purely WishfulShipping and a sequel to my other fic 'As Long As You Love Me.' I think it's a good idea to read that one first but it's not essential :) Hope you like it!**

**Ages:**

**Cilan: 17**

**Iris: 15**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own pokemon :( **

* * *

It is a beautiful day here in Striaton City. As I climb out of bed and gaze out of the window, I notice how glorious the sun is today. Normally sunny days are cheerful, but not in my case. Bright days always remind me of my girlfriend's smile. A lump takes over my throat as I realise that today is three whole weeks since that terrible day that my brother's tore me away from my true love. As yet another song takes over my brain, my green orbs fill with tears.

_Oh oh oh oh,_  
_Oh oh oh oh woah..._

I look over to the nearby park filled with children. Their eyes are gleaming with excitement and huge grins plaster their faces. It's been ages since I felt that cheerful.

_Across the ocean, across the sea;_  
_Starting to forget the way you look at me now..._

I close my eyes so I can feel my pulse pound in them. I can see Iris's beautiful face in my head. I can see her looking directly into my soul with such passion and love for me.

_Over the mountains, across the sky;_  
_need to see your face and need to look in your eyes..._

My heart rate increases, making my eyeballs thump. I can imagine those gorgeous soil coloured eyes of hers so vividly. They have always have and always will been my favourite feature of hers.

_Through the storm and, through the clouds._  
_Bumps in the road, were upside down now..._

My body explodes with anger as I remember how my world was turned upside down at the hand of my two unforgivable brothers.

_I know it's hard babe, to sleep at night..._

I wonder if the nights are as hard for Iris as they are for me? In the darkness I just lay in my bed, wishing I could feel her warm body against mine.

_Don't you worry, cuz everything's gonna be alright..._

By this line I can feel my self choking on the tears. Will everything be alright? Will I ever see her beautiful face ever again?

_Ay ay ay ay,_  
_Be alright,_  
_Ay ay ay ay._  
_Through the sorrow..._

At this part in the song, a tear trickles down by pale cheek. I rub it away quickly but more tumble down my nose and into my lip.

_And the fights..._

I let out a loud sob but I automatically cover my mouth with my hand, attempting to stop it. That was the best thing about our relationship, we never fought. We were just connected together in peaceful harmony.

_Don't you worry, cuz everything's gonna be alright._  
_Ay ay ay ay,_  
_Be alright,_  
_Ay ay ay ay..._

I lick my lip free of salty tears and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. Not gentlemanly actions, I know. At this point, I just don't care; all that I care about is dear, sweet Iris.

_All alone, in my room._  
_Waiting for your phone call to come soon..._

I glance over to my video phone. That machine had always been filled with laughter from Iris who was on the other end of it. Since we had been cruelly torn apart, the phone had just been gathering dust.

_For you, oh.._  
_I would walk a thousand miles,_  
_To be in your arms, holding my heart..._

My body starts shaking as my brain is filled with those relatable lyrics. He seems to be saying exactly what I am feeling right this moment.

_I,_  
_Oh I,_  
_I love you..._

As I gaze down to the wooden floor below me feet, tears start pouring down from my face. My heart starts aching so much that I have to clutch it. I love Iris so very much.

_And everything's gonna be alright,_  
_Ay ay ay ay,_  
_Be alright,_  
_Ay ay ay ay._

I wipe my tears fiercely with the palm of my hand and lock my eyes to the window.  
Can you promise that everything's gonna be alright?

_You know that I care for you,_  
_I'll always be there for you._  
_Promise I'll just stay right here, yeah..._

My body once more is taking over by such emotion that I have to lean on the windowsill. I shut my eyes tight as tears pour out of them like a hose.

_I know that you want me to,_  
_Baby we can make it through anything._  
_Cuz everything's gonna be alright..._

I suddenly stand up straight and wipe my eyes bone dry. I feel a strange emotion that I haven't felt in weeks. I feel hope. As I tweak my bow tie, I am filled with positive thoughts about my girlfriend.

_Ay ay ay ay,_  
_Be alright,_  
_Ay ay ay._  
_Through the sorrow and the fights,_  
_Don't you worry..._

I stare directly into the sky as passionately as if it is Iris's eyes and mouth along to the final line.

_Everything's gonna be alright..._

I then stand up straighter then straight and take a deep breath. I gaze directly into the horizon and smile as I speak out loud.  
'If our relationship is meant to be, then we will meet again.'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Sorry if it slips in and out of tenses - I wrote it at like 11pm last night! :D Thanks for reading and supporting as always :) I should be updating soon enough. Maybe not tomorrow because my best friend is coming round mine. Maybe though xD Thanks again.**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train her Beartic to level 50 xD**


End file.
